The present invention relates to the construction of a flat bottom plastic shopping bag constructed unitarily with a handle and to the method for making the bag.
Plastic shopping bags have supplanted paper bags for use in supermarkets, and most retail establishments, because of their versatility, decorativeness and cheapness. Generally, such bags, have a disadvantage in that they are formed with hanging triangularly shaped bottoms and are thus difficult to fill. It has been attempted to provide plastic bags having flat bottoms, for more conveniently receiving grocery items, boxes and the like. Such bags, however, cannot be made inexpensively. Another problem with conventional plastic bags lies in the fact that they are not self supporting and therefore their opening or mouth is neither wide or distensible enough to make loading or filling of the bag easy.
In my prior patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,988,970, 3,916,770 and 4,230,030, I have disclosed plastic bags and their manufacture in which flat bottoms have been formed. These serve to allow the bag to be neatly folded for stacking and shipping and also to be effective in filling the bag. The bags shown in these patents also have side gussets similarly designed to allow folding and stacking for shipping. The bags known from these patents, however, do not provide reinforced strong integrally and unitarily formed handles, by which the filled bag can be easily carried.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a plastic bag overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art bags.
It is a further object to provide a plastic shopping bag having an integrally formed handle allowing the user to carry a full bag with ease and comfort.
The foregoing objects together with other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure of the invention.